Come Back To Me
by MoonWarriors
Summary: One year after Serenity disappeared, she comes back with no memory of her time spent with Big Time Rush. A still in love James makes it his mission to make her fall for him again, while Serenity's mission is to find her reason to live. But maybe fate isn't always on their side. Inspired by The Vow. Sequel to Nothing But a Memory.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited for this story! Today's my 16th birthday, so I wanted to finish My Previously Happy Ending and upload this first chapter as a birthday gift from me to you :) ENJOY!:) **

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**Chapter 1**

"Where is she?" I screeched, bursting through the hospital doors. I vaguely heard Logan scream "Room 416" from across the street. I took off, nearly trampling a few confused bystanders, and ran straight into the elevator doors.

"Come on, come on!" I hissed, pressing the elevator button 100 times a minute and banging my fist against the cold metal doors. I lost the little patience that I wished I had and sprinted up the stairs instead.

I slowed down only long enough to catch my breath and fix my hair. After all, I couldn't see my girlfriend again, after all this time, looking winded. Or.. was it ex? She didn't actually mean it when she broke up with me that day, right?

"_Here we go_," I thought, marching into Serenity's hospital room.

I stopped in the doorway and drew in my breath There she was in all her glory. Her ebony hair fell softly against the white hospital sheets; her clear blue eyes looked up at me curiously and the lips that I had missed so much were parted slightly.

"Serenity," I breathed, taking a step towards her. At that moment, all I wanted was to hear her voice, to run my fingers through her hair, to feel her lips against mine…

"Do I know you?" I froze.

Not again.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan came crashing in behind me, crawling over each other in an attempt to get in her room first.

"Serenity!" Carlos screamed; his outburst brought me out of my frozen state. He hugged her happily; she looked terrified.

"It's so good to have you back," Kendall smiled.

"What?" she asked. "Where did I go?" She looked at the nurse with dyed red hair and caramel eyes who was sitting at the foot of her bed with questioning eyes. The nurse gave her a small reassuring smile and walked to us.

"What's going on?" Logan asked her quietly.

In a hushed voice, she responded, "She's suffering from head trauma."

"Memory loss?" Kendall asked.

She nodded. "She'll be evaluated shortly. You're welcome to wait here."

Kendall and Logan sat in the two chairs; Carlos and I leaned up against the wall. I flashed a smile at Serenity when I caught her eyeing me suspiciously; but instead of smiling back, she quickly looked away.

Maybe she just didn't recognize me? I did cut my hair… She couldn't have forgotten me. I'm James Diamond! And she loves me! … Right?

"Hello, Serenity," a friendly looking woman sang. She had gray hair, pulled back into a bun, and friendly brown eyes. "I'm Dr. Tracy Verne."

"Hello," Serenity smiled shyly. She was so cute.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Verne asked as she pulled up a chair and took a small notebook and pen from her pocket.

"Fine, thanks." Dr. Verne glanced at the guys and me, smiling politely, and turned back to face Serenity.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," she told Serenity. "Are you ready?"

Serenity nodded as Dr. Verne clicked her pen.

"What's your name?"

"Serenity Cooper." _Wrong_.

"How old are you?"

"16." _Wrong_.

"What brought you to L.A.?"

"I'm in L.A.?" _What_?

"What year is it?"

"2011." _No!_

"Sweetheart," Dr. Verne started, taking Serenity's hand in hers. "It's 2013. You're 17 years old."

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Where are my friends?"

"Here!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are," she looked at him apologetically. "Where's Lizzy? Scarlet? Sydney?" She was toying with her charm bracelet nervously. It amazed me that, no matter what she went through, she never managed to lose the bracelet that the guys and I gave her for her 6th birthday.

"I'll call Lizzy," Logan said.

"You know her?" Serenity asked.

"I should," Logan paused to flash a dimpled grin. "She's my girlfriend."

Serenity choked on the water she had been drinking, managing to squeak out a "What?!" but Logan slipped out before she could ask any more questioned.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Dr. Verne asked. Serenity nodded slowly. "Where were you born?"

"Um, I don't know. I can't remember anything before my 6th birthday." _Unfortunately, correct_.

"What was significant about that birthday?" Serenity shifted uncomfortably, playing with her bracelet. It caught Dr. Verne's eye. "Where did you get that charm bracelet? It's very pretty."

"I got it for my 6th birthday," she answered. "But I can't remember who gave it to me."

"I can answer that," Kendall smiled, holding up his half of his bird shaped charm. Carlos, Logan, and I followed suit; her eyes widened as she quickly looked back and forth from our charms to hers.

She slowly got up out of her bed and cautiously stepped towards us.

"Serenity!" Lizzy's familiar voice shrieked.

"Lizzy!" Serenity exclaimed, snapping out of her trance-like state.

"_Perfect timing as always, Lizzy._" I huffed a frustrated breath and leaned back against the wall.

"Ohmygosh, you're back," Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief as she engulfed Serenity in a tight hug.

"I can finally breathe again," Sydney cried as she joined the circle.

"Was I really gone for a year?" Serenity asked quietly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Oh, honey," Lizzy sighed. "You don't remember?"

"This always happens," Serenity muttered, clenching her fists together. "I mean, one second, I think everything's fine and dandy. Then the next, _these_ four show up and everything spirals!" She pointed an angry finger at Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and me as another tear slid down her cheeks.

"Whoa there, calm down," Sydney said, pulling Serenity's hand down. "These are your best guy friends we're talking about. And your boyfriend, might I add." The guys and I waved nervously at her.

"Boyfriend?" she shrieked. "I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Oh dear," Scarlet said. "This is a problem."

Serenity held her head between her hands and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm so confused," she whispered shakily. "Make it stop. Please make it stop."

"Serenity," I said quietly. Before I could stop myself, I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "Serenity, it's ok."

"No, it's not," she answered furiously. Tears kept slipping down her cheeks, one after the other.

"Look at me," I told her gently. I pulled my half of the heart shaped charm out of my pocket and held it up for her to see. I matched it to the charm on her bracelet and turned it over to reveal my name.

"James?" she whispered curiously, looking from her bracelet to me.

"It's me: James," I smiled. She pulled her arms away from me and looked at the other guys.

Each of them followed what I did, matching their half of the charms to hers. Serenity repeated each name as the charm was matched.

"Dr. Verne," Serenity started to say, but cut herself off when she realized that she was nowhere to be found. Somewhere, in the midst of all the excitement, Dr. Verne had managed to slip out unnoticed.

"I'm sure you'll remember us soon enough," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Positive," I shrugged. "I mean, we are Big Time Rush. We're kind of a big deal."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She did not sound amused.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, taking a step closer to her. "And I'm James Diamond."

"And?" she challenged, taking a step towards me.

"I'm kind of a big deal too," I whispered, my face just inches from hers. For a second, we just looked into each other's eyes and all that ran through my mind was "kiss her!"

But before I could get my chance, she scoffed and turned away.

"You can just feel the tension in the air," Sydney muttered. I shot her a look before turning on my heels and walking back to my spot against the wall.

"Sere, how old did you say you thought you were?" Scarlet asked.

"16," she answered. "Why?"

"And you don't remember coming to L.A.?"

"Nope."

"Do you remember getting a note from Cooper?" Serenity rubbed her arm and looked away.

"That I remember," she answered quietly.

"Boys, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Lizzy said suddenly.

"Uh, sure," Logan stammered before motioning for the rest of us to follow them out into the hallway.

Lizzy looked troubled and Logan obviously sensed something was wrong. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close to him, and planted a soft kiss on her temple. She sighed, closed her eyes, and rested her head on his shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy watching the two of them. Had Serenity not gone missing last year, that could have been us. It was all my fault. She should have been safe. If only I had found her in that cave sooner…

"Serenity's memories only go out until right before we left for L.A.," Lizzy said.

"Yeah," Kendall answered slowly. "She just said that."

"That's bad, guys," she said.

"I know it's bad," I answered. "She doesn't remember me!" I ran my fingers through my short brunette hair and took a deep breath.

"She loved you, James," Lizzy told me. "She fell for you once and she'll do it again." I couldn't help but smile. She was right. If I could get her to fall for me before, I can get her to fall for me now.

"But you guys don't know the real problem. The real reason why it's so bad," Lizzy said quietly. She shook slightly when she breathed.

"It's ok, Lizzy," Logan told her soothingly. "You can tell us."

"Before we came here- before we met you guys," Lizzy trailed off. She took several deep breaths, as if she was having trouble finding the words, or the courage, to tell us. Logan rubbed her arms gently, patiently waiting for Lizzy to finish.

"Serenity was… she worried us," Lizzy finished.

"Worried you how?" Kendall asked.

Lizzy squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and then blurted out, "Serenity was suicidal!" As soon as the words came out, she clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

The world around me spun. I collapsed against the wall, shocked.

"Suicidal?" I whispered. "I knew she self-harmed once a year but.."

"Hold up," Lizzy said. "You know about her birthday tradition? She must have really trusted you."

"I caught her in the middle of it," I muttered, shaking my head. "Suicidal? She wanted to die?"

"But then we came to L.A. and she seemed to have found a reason to live," Lizzy said. "She was genuinely happy."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"Because now that Serenity doesn't remember coming to L.A.," Lizzy started.

"She doesn't remember her reason to live," Logan finished for her, seeming to realize where this was headed. "She might still be suicidal."

Lizzy nodded. "You guys should go home. Get some rest. The girls and I will stay and try to figure out what Serenity knows. I'll get back to you soon."

We reluctantly agreed and said a quick good-bye to Serenity and the girls before heading towards the elevators. Kendall gave Scarlet a kiss on the cheek and Carlos gave Sydney a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Logan stopped to hug Lizzy and kiss her on the nose, before saying "I love you" and kissing her softly. "I love you too," she muttered into his lips.

"_That could have been Serenity and me,_" I thought sadly. "_That should have been us."_

**__And so it begins... If you have any ideas for scenes or anything in the story, feel free to PM me and I'll do my best :) I need ideas ;) I hope you enjoyed! Review pleasee!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been so long! I'm sorryyy I've been crazy busy with school starting. But I'm back and I'm going to try to upload as much as possible! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! :)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**Chapter 2**

_Serenity's POV_

This had to be a joke. Some twisted April Fool's joke on the wrong day. There was absolutely no way I lost another year of my life to the trainwreck that I call a memory.

"Serenity, I know this is a lot to take in," Scarlet said as she smoothed down my hair. "But please, just trust that they are your friends as much as we are."

"You said I dated one of them?" I asked in disbelief. "That I… _loved_ one of them?"

"Head over heels, no doubt about it," Sydney cooed. "I admired your relationship."

One by one, the boys walked in, silently saying good-bye to my friends with hugs and kisses.

Except for one. Tall, dark, handsome, and narcissistic stood on the doorway, waiting for his friends.

No. No way. Absolutely not. _Him_?

After the boys left, I searched the eyes of my own friends for answers.

"Honey, I'm worried about you," Lizzy said, her brown eyes seeming to darken. She pushed her silvery blonde hair behind her ear and waited for my response.

"Why? Because I've lost my memory _again_?"

"That too."

"Did I… Did I make any progress?" I suddenly realized what she must have been talking about- although I wished it wasn't the case.

"You did," Scarlet answered with a smile. "When we came to L.A., you seemed a lot better."

"Well," I started. I bit my lip as I searched for the right words. "something used to keep me alive; I know that. But I can't remember what."

"We'll help you!" Lizzy suggested.

"No," Sydney smacked Lizzy on the arm. "James will."

I scrunched my nose. "Why James?"

"I know how it must be, but he cares for you more than humanly possible. When we thought you were gone, he lost it. But you're back and he'll go back to his old self. And I promise you'll like him."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and thought about what it was my friends wanted to do.

"Fine," I answered. Scarlet, Sydney, and Lizzy danced around and cheered in my tiny hospital room. Somewhere in the dancing, Sydney's hood had slipped off of her head, to reveal her blonde hair. Scarlet's red hair danced around her head, and Lizzy's cropped silvery blonde hair swung around her.

I sighed. Those boys were lucky to have won their hearts. But was Pretty Boy? He deserved better than a girl who didn't remember him. But I had to admit, he _was_ ridiculously cute. On the other hand, he was well aware of that fact and it was almost obnoxious how egotistical he was.

"By the way, tall, blonde, and eyebrows- Kendall- he's mine," Scarlet smiled.

"Mr. Smarty pants is all mine!" Lizzy chimed in. "Um, Logan. In case you didn't, um, know which one that was."

"Helmet head, Carlos, has been blessed with me," Sydney added.

"And pretty boy? James, right?" I asked, laughing lightly at Sydney's comment.

"Right." An uncomfortable silence fell.

"What? You're not going to say he's all mine?" I joked. Their faces fell. Something in me broke. "What?"

"He's dating someone else," Sydney said nervously, dodging her hood to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said quickly, shaking my head. "You _just_ said we were in love."

"But then we thought you were dead," Scarlet said. I dropped back against the bed.

"Is he still dating her?" I asked.

"Beats me." My friends shrugged.

I should have felt angry. Or betrayed. Or hurt or _something._ But I only had questions. And one in particular could not be put off any longer.

"What happened to Cooper?" I asked quietly.

"Mitchell Cooper was arrested last year for kidnapping, abuse, and attempted murder," Lizzy said proudly.

"What?!" I screeched. "How did that happen? After all this time… I'm finally.. safe?" I absent-mindedly ran my fingers along my side, tracing the scars from where Cooper had whipped and branded me.

"He's gone," Scarlet told me quietly.

"What.. what did he do? In the past year? How did he slip up enough to finally get put behind bars?"

"Well, he met the guys. And James."

"What? How?"

"We made a new friend," Sydney smiled. "Her name is Nikki. And Cooper was her dad."

"And.. Nikki.. She's cool?" I asked.

"She is. She felt horrible for everything that her dad did to you. And she's really close with us. But she couldn't make it here because she's with her mom."

"I see.. So what happened?"

"Well first, that psycho made you break up with James," Lizzy said, spitting out the word "psycho."

"Does he even know why I broke up with him?"

"He does. He knows a lot more than you think," Sydney said.

A light laugh escaped my lips, but I couldn't mask the worry in my voice. "And I was in love with him?"

"It was so cute," Lizzy sighed. I smiled to myself.

"Then… I should still love him, shouldn't I? I mean, even without remembering him. Something in me should just.. love him. Right?"

"I guess so," Scarlet answered slowly. "What are you getting at?"

"Shouldn't I feel _something_ when I see him?"

_James's POV_

"Shouldn't I feel _something_ when I see him?" The world around me started spinning and I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. I leaned against the wall, hiding from Serenity's view in her room. I covered my face with my hands as I tried to process what I had just heard.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Dude are you ok? We've been waiting for you," Kendall said.

"No, I'm not ok. S-she doesn't love me," I said slowly. The words sounded funny coming from my mouth. Like they didn't belong together.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"What else did she need to say?" I felt numb. "She doesn't love me." The words didn't sound any less weird the second time.

"What? No, you must have misheard her."

"No I didn't Kend-" he cut me off.

"Serenity is in love with you, James. She's crazy about yoU! I mean, sure you guys have had your ups and downs, but what couple doesn't? This is just a bump in the road, but you two will get over it. Just like you always do. You know why? Because you love her and she loves you."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"She. Feels. Nothing."

**Just as a warning, there will be sad parts in this story. It won't be anything too drastic though. But I promise there will be parts that you guys will just LOVE :) I'm going through writing blocks on writing blocks, so if you guys have ANY ideas whatsoever for James's dates to help with Serenity's memory, happy scenes, sad scenes, anything, feel free to PM me and let me know! I'd love any suggestions! Review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Am. So. Blocked. Sorry for slow updates :(**

**Side note: I changed Mikey's age because I realized it didn't go with his grade...**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**Chapter 3**

"Guys?" I asked. "Can I talk to Ari?"

My friends froze in their spots and slowly looked at each other nervously.

"Did you call her?" Sydney asked.

"I thought you did," Lizzy said, pointing at Scarlet.

Scarlet shook her head quickly. "Me? I thought you guys did!"

"I don't care if no one called her yet!" I said. "I just want to talk to her!"

Without another word, Scarlet handed me her phone and I dialed my orphanage mother's number.

"Hi, Scarlet," Ari's voice sounded tired. "How are you?"

"Ari?" I asked shakily.

"Se-" Ari drew in her breath. "Serenity?"

"It's me," I answered. A small sob escaped from Ari's side of the phone.

"You're alive?" she asked.

"I am," I told her, a small smile playing at my lips. "But Ari, I have a problem."

"What is it, dear?" her voice cracked slightly with tears and I could tell she was trying not to let it sound like she was crying.

"I lost my memory again," I answered dully. "I can't remember anything in the past year."

"You don't remember James?" she asked quickly.

"You know about him too?" I exclaimed.

"Honey, of course I do!" Ari laughed.

"Well…" I trailed off, not sure how to respond. "How's Mikey doing?"

"Oh darling," Ari said sadly. "He keeps asking when you're coming home. You missed preschool, you know."

If nothing else, hearing about Mikey hit me the hardest. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Oh, Mikey," I whispered. I looked up at Scarlet, Sydney, and Lizzy, asking if they had visited Mikey and Ari in the past year. They nodded, saying they tried to tell him I was dead, but he didn't understand. He was just upset that I had missed his first day of preschool.

"Can I.. Can I talk to him?" I asked Ari.

"Of course." It was silent on the other end for a while as I waited for Ari to find Mikey.

"Hello?" At first, I was a little too shocked to answer. He could almost pronounce his L's.

"Mikey? It's Serenity."

"Sereny?" he asked. And his R's? I was grateful that he still couldn't pronounce my entire name. He hadn't grown up that much. He had to be at least 5 by now.

"It's me," I smiled slightly. "How are you?"

"You missed preschool!" he huffed.

I laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, buddy. I had to go away for a little while."

"Where?"

I paused for a second. "I just had to go. But I'm back now. Can I come back for Kindergarten?"

"Well…" he trailed off. "I guess so."

"Thanks, Pal," I smiled. "How was school?"

I listened quietly as my excited 5-year-old orphanage brother went on about his new friends and teacher.

"Sounds fun," I smiled when he finished.

"Sereny?"

"What's up Mikey?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

It had been a week since I was released from the hospital. The adjustment to the Palm Woods was slow. Despite my friends' efforts, I barely left the apartment. The boys would stop by every once in a while in between rehearsals to bring food and attempt to talk to me. Apparently, they're famous. How does that even happen? I'm from Minnesota. Less than average Minnesota girls don't get to become friends with famous boy band members. Life doesn't work that way. Especially my life.

"Serenity!" James's voice filled the apartment.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting up from my spot on the couch.

"Let's watch a movie today," he smiled.

"Why?" I asked. As soon as the words came out, I felt horrible for sounding so rude. After all, he was just trying to help.

"Because we need to get to know each other again," James exclaimed.

"Fine," I sighed as a small smile tugged at my lips. I pulled down my sleeves to cover up my hands and sat down on the couch.

With my knees pulled up to my chest, I watched as James put a movie into the DVD player and sat down next to me.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked. He put a finger to his lips and whispered, "It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes playfully and waited for the movie to start.

"_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father."_

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed. "A Cinderella Story? This is my favorite movie!"

"I know," James grinned. "You always tried to get me to watch this with you."

"And did you ever?" I challenged.

"Of course I did," he answered. "I would do anything, as long as I could do it with you."

A fire burned in my cheeks and I had to quickly look away.

"James?" I asked once the movie finished.

"What's up Serie?"

"How did we meet?"

"I've known you since we were six, remember?"

"I know," I answered, absent-mindedly playing with my charm bracelet. "But how did we meet again? Like after I disappeared?"

"Well, you came to the Palm Woods," he told me, smiling at the memory. "We bumped into each other at the pool and I knocked over all of your textbooks."

Way to go, Serenity. You're such a nerd.

"I brought my textbooks," I repeated slowly. "To the pool."

"Yes you did," James laughed lightly.

"What's the name of your band again?" I asked, quickly trying to change the conversation that, unfortunately, I started.

"Big Time Rush."

"I see."

It was silent for a few moments before James exclaimed, "Let's go down to the pool!"

"Why?" I whined, wanting to stay in my apartment. "The movie just started!"

"Because you can't stay here forever and you _love_ the pool."

"I do?"

"You do. Go change into your swimsuit and meet me here in 10."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing. James quickly left for his apartment next door and I trudged to my room to find my swimsuit.

I found a teal and white one and changed into it, tying my hair up into a ponytail and grabbing my aviators.

I sat in the living room, waiting for James to make his reappearance.

"Miss me?" James asked as he dramatically burst through the door, throwing his arms up.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"I brought you sunscreen," James smiled cheesily.

"Thanks?" I laughed lightly, taking the bottle of sunscreen out of his hand.

"You know how much you burn," he teased.

"Oh hush," I laughed, lightly shoving him away and leading him out the door.

I hadn't been down to the pool yet. But when I got down there, I wished I had gone earlier. The pool was amazing, the sun was welcoming, and everyone was having so much fun.

"Whoa," I breathed, looking around. James had seized two empty lounge chairs and dropped our stuff down.

"You go ahead," I told him. "I'm going to enjoy this sun for a little bit."

"Alright," James drew out the word. As I sat down on the lounge chair, he pulled off his bro tank to reveal his toned abs. I couldn't stop myself from looking; I had to admit, he was _really_ attractive.

To my embarrassment, James caught me staring. "I'll meet you there," he winked before heading to the pool.

I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and I wanted to hide in a corner.

"Serenity?" a slightly familiar voice asked. "You're back!"

I looked up and couldn't stop my jaw from dropping.

"Y-you're.. oh my goodness. You're Dak Zevon," I exclaimed, trying to process the impossible that was in front of me.

"I just got a huge sense of déjà vu," he laughed. I looked at him questioningly. "From a year ago? When we met?"

"Oh," I stammered. "Right." What other glories did I not remember? Dak Zevon had been my celebrity crush for as long as I could remember. And I had met him?

"So how have you been? It's been a while," he smiled as he sat down next to me.

"I've been, uh, I've been good," I smiled back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"And how's James?" he asked, gesturing towards my supposed boyfriend. I followed his look to see James trying to pry a tan girl, about our age, with springy brown locks, brown eyes, and red lipstick covered lips off of him.

"Fine, I guess," I answered a little too distracted. "Who's that?"

"Tamara," Dak answered. "They were dating last I heard."

"Oh," I said slowly. He had a girlfriend? What happened to us being in love?

"So you never called me," he told me, his lips curving up in a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I stuttered. "So much has been happening and.."

"I get it," he said. "You lost my number, didn't you?"

I bit my lip nervously. He laughed lightly and pulled out his phone.

"Here, I'll call you this time," he teased. "What's your number?"

After giving him my number, he promised he would call me and left for a rehearsal.

I fell back against my lounge chair, trying to process the last few minutes.

James ran up to me, interrupting my thoughts.

After quickly shaking his head in an attempt to dry his hair a little, he said to me, "What's taking you so long? I've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend," I answered, sounding more bitter than I had intended.

"Whoa, jealous?" James winked. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Really now? That's not what Dak said."

"Since when does what Dak says matter?" James asked, pressing his eyebrows together.

"Why didn't you tell me I knew him?"

"Because he doesn't matter! What matters is you and me!"

"All right, whatever," I answered, brushing off his comments. I didn't want to argue with him. Not now. Not over that.

"Come along, Serenity," James said, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Don't go all Aladdin on me!"

James laughed. "Just take my hand." I eyed him suspiciously and took his hand.

"Grab your stuff," he commanded, gesturing towards my towel, book, and sunglasses.

I turned around and gathered up my things, only to turn around into James and drop everything.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," I muttered quickly.

James bent down to help me pick up my things. After handing me my sunglasses, he gently took a hold of my hand, studying my charm bracelet.

The situation seemed oddly familiar, but so alien at the same time.

James took his eyes off of my bracelet, meeting my eyes with his gentle hazel ones. He never let go of my hand.

"You know what's so great about what just happened?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat.

"This is how we met."

**I hope this chapter was acceptable! Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon, but I'm having serious trouble writing... Well, review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! Such a late update and I'm struggling so much with finding time to write... or things to write about... So this chapter isn't really that great but I hope it'll be good enough for until I can come up with stuff to write!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**Chapter 4**

"_Did you miss me?" he asked in a low rumble. My heart pounded in my chest as I desperately scrambled against the cold wall, as if I could push on it hard enough for it to move and I could escape. _

_ "You should know better than to think I would disappear," he hissed. I could feel his hot breath against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He touched my hair, pushing it away from my tear-stained face. _

_ "I always come back."_

I awoke with a start, screaming so hard that my throat burned. My body still trembled, although I had just realized it was a dream. But it was so real.

Lizzy rushed to my side, jumping out of her bed in a ninja-like fashion. Sydney and Scarlet came running in seconds later. At the side of their terrified and worried faces, I broke down in sobs. Lizzy wrapped her arms around me and smoothed down my hair, murmuring comforting words.

A frantic knock sounded at the front door and I jumped at the noise, which only made me cry harder. I buried my face in Lizzy's shoulder, silently begging for everything to be over. But she pulled away from me and I looked at her, my tear-filled eyes accusing her of abandoning me. But just as quickly as she pulled away, another replaced her. This one was bigger, with more developed arm muscles; tan and smelled really good. James.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I choked, barely able to get words out around my sobs.

"I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were ok," he whispered into my hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and held me until I calmed down.

When I calmed down, I thanked James for being there and apologized for the wrecked state I was in.

"Did this used to happen a lot?" James asked.

"It stopped when we came to L.A.," Scarlet nodded.

"The nightmares stopped?" I asked with wide eyes. I couldn't imagine a day where I didn't have those nightmares. I had them for as long as I could remember.

Sydney nodded. "Just remember, Cooper is locked up. He can't hurt you any more."

"Ok," I answered quietly. "I'm sorry I woke you guys. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're ok?" James asked me.

I nodded. "It was just a nightmare," I answered. "I've always had them. I'm fine."

James didn't look convinced. "You can sleep out on the couch if you want," Lizzy said. "I mean, if you're still concerned about Serenity."

James nodded and told me, "If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

It was 4:30 AM. Even after Lizzy had fallen back asleep, I lay wide awake, with my blanket pulled up to my chin.

Time went on slowly, and I still couldn't sleep. As quietly as I could, I slipped out of bed and, still in my PJs, tiptoed past a sleeping James and out the door. I made my way to the roof and sat on the edge to watch the sunrise.

I heard the door behind me close and I turned my head to find James walking towards me. He was still in his moose PJs, with his short hair wild. He looked tired but smiled when he met my eyes.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep," I answered simply. "Did I wake you up?"

"I don't mind," he shrugged. "The sunrise is gorgeous."

I nodded, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Cooper used to tell me that if I misbehaved, I would never see another sunrise again," I said quietly. "That's why I love them so much."

James looked at me silently. Without a response, he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"We used to watch the sunrise together," he said as he rubbed small circles in my back. "In this exact spot. We'd sit, talk, sing. Whatever you wanted."

"Well, are you any good?" I teased.

"What?"

"At singing!"

"Well, I'm only in a hit boy band," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, no then?"

James's jaw dropped and I laughed. "I'm kidding," I giggled. "Will you sing for me?"

Pulling me closer to him, he started singing.

_I __know your insides are feeling so hollow _

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow _

_Yeah, but if I fall for you _

_I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you_

_I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there,_

_but you take me all the way_

_You take me all the way _

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there,_

_but you can take me all the way_

_You can take me all the way_

_Youre such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow _

_Yeah but if I fall for you_

_I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you_

_I'll never be the same _

_I really wanna love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there,_

_but you take me all the way _

_You take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there,_

_but you take me all the way_

_You take me all the way _

_Whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh_

_Whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh _

_I don't know where to start_

_I'm just a little lost_

_I want to feel like we're never gonna ever stop_

_I don't know what to do,_

_I'm right in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay,_

_stay with me tonight yeahhh _

_I really wanna love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away _

_I know we're only half way there,_

_but you take me all the way_

_You take me all the way _

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there,_

_but you take me all the way _

_You take me all the way_

_Whoa whoa whoa oh oh oh _

_Whoa whoa _

_Take me all the way (whoa oh oh oh) _

_Ya, take me all the way (yeah)_

"Well…" I started when he finished singing. "I mean, I guess you're pretty good."

James let out a musical laugh. "You aren't too shabby yourself, you know."

"You haven't even-" I cut myself off. "Just kidding. You probably have." James bit back a smile and looked off at the sunrise.

A few minutes later, my phone went off. I checked it to find a text from none other than Dak Zevon himself. I tried to contain my excitement by not screaming in front of James. Instead, I bit my lip and opened the text.

"_Hope I didn't wake you! I think we're overdue in getting to know each other. Studio 17, noon. See you there __ -Dak"_

"_See you then!" _I responded. I checked the time once again on my phone to see that it was only 6:30.

"We should head back downstairs," I told James, trying to play cool. "Lizzy will be up soon and I don't want her worrying."

"Does she always wake up this early?" James asked. I nodded. "Props to her. I don't even know how I'm awake right now."

I laughed lightly. "Go sleep then. I'll see you later." James looked at me for a moment, as if wondering what to do next. He decided on a simple "see you later" and guided me down the stairs and back to our apartments.

**Seriously guys, if you have ANY ideas for anything, I cannot even express how much I would love that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is short! Thanks so much! Review please :) **


End file.
